


Neither Will I

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in love, Aziraphale has gold stretch marks, Aziraphale is fat and crowley loves that, Aziraphale loves Crowley so much, Aziraphale plays with Crowley's hair, Body Positive, Body Worship, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has scales, Crowley loves Aziraphale so much, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fat positive, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffably fueled by spite, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Need to just leave a tab open for thesaurus to get all these lovely fat and slender descriptions, No Sex, No Smut, Softness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crowley strips Aziraphale, just appreciating each other's company, just love, loving belly rubs, no sex just loviness and cuddling and hugging, seems to be a theme in my works, so many bloody layers, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley get to spend some cuddly time together, just appreciating each others company and touch. Crowley loves touching all of Aziraphale especially his plush tummy.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	Neither Will I

**Author's Note:**

> Time for more Crowley loving on and appreciating all of his Angel's soft areas.

The sun was shining through fluttering curtains of the cottage that was inhabited by an angel and a demon.  
The pair were sitting at the small kitchen table, sipping their respective morning beverages. The angel some cocoa, the demon some black coffee.  
"What would you like to do today? I finished restoring some first editions yesterday and have today completely free." Aziraphale said taking a sip from the cocoa and gazing across the table at his counterpart. How his mop of auburn hair stuck in different directions from the deep sleep he had just awoken from. His amber eyes sleepily widening with each sip of coffee he took. His high cheekbones still had sleep indentations from the pillows embedded on them, the slight redness from them adding a bit more color to his face.  
Instead of answering the demon stretched his long slender arms above his head and reached towards the ceiling with a big yawn, his shirt riding up a bit exposing his smooth flat stomach with the splattering of red and black scales by his navel.  
"I dont have much on my agenda angel." He said with a little half smile as he gave a slightly smaller yawn, "might try to tempt a few people though." He added as an afterthought.  
"Oh? Do you really have to continue to tempt people since we are no longer in arms with heaven and hell? Do you enjoy it that much?" The angel asked with a pout in his voice.  
"Well the particular temptation is a long standing project that I'd hate to let go to waste." Crowley said rising from his chair and slinking to the sink behind Aziraphale to rinse his cup out.  
Aziraphale tried to hide his disappointment, he had been looking forward to spending the day with Crowley, soaking in every moment they could. To make up for the 6000 years where they had to be so careful, make up for all the years they had to act through as they aent by.  
Crowley's dishes clanked in the sink and he turned to look at the angel, as he leaned against the sink. He grinned at his teasing that the angel didnt pick up on, he's the only one who he wanted to tempt, tempt for lunch, tempt for drinks, tempt for sleeping, tempt for anything.  
He looked at the Angel, and his smiled warmed. Aziraphale's white blond curls still in pristine condition from his night of not sleeping, his broad shoulders under his ancient coat, rarely took that off, Crowley could see the Angel's plump hands fiddling with his cocoa mug, a little pout on his face as he looked at the mug his plumped lips pooched out a bit more than usual, his chin tilted downward causing more of a prominence in the extra curve of flesh that lie there, a small blush in his apple cheeks.  
Crowley came up behind the angel and wrapped his arms around his shoulders embracing him from behind. His long fingers twining together over the Angel's plush chest, he leaned down and nuzzled his face into the soft neck of his beloved.  
"You're my only long standing anything angel."  
Aziraphale felt Crowley's words vibrating off his lips and tickle his neck, and the angel broke in a smile.  
Crowley's long arms unwound themselves and he started slowly running his wispy hands down Aziraphale's thick chest, gently stroking every clothed curve, and then further down to his round stomach, purring into the Angel's neck.  
Aziraphale chuckled as Crowley's hands caressed his torso lovingly.  
"All these bloody layers, they get in the way angel." Crowley said with a growl into the Angel's ear, "cant appreciate all of you, cant touch all of you with all these layers." The demon pouted tugging on the fabric that clad the angel.  
Aziraphale smirked and turned his gaze to Crowley raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Let me tempt you?" Crowley asked softly to the angel, whispering into his ear seductively.  
Aziraphale closed his eyes and smiled, pushing his chair away from the table.  
Crowley grinned and came around from behind the angel and kneeled in front of him.  
"You dont have to tempt me dear, I'm all yours, exclusively." Aziraphale said running a hand through the mop of red hair that adorned his beloved.  
"I still like to ask, wouldnt wanna go too fast for you." Crowley replied gently, remembering what the angel had said before.  
"If any kind of stop is needed I'll tell you, but for now, all is a go " Aziraphale said tracing the demons angular jaw with his plump thumb.  
Crowley carefully took both of his hands and placed them on each of Aziraphale's knees and ran them slowly up his legs, along his chunky wide thighs, Crowley paused and gave a delighted squeeze to the Angel's thighs, oh how he loved these thighs, thick and powerful, but soft and velvety. How they pillowed outwards when he sat down, how they kissed together when he stood, how they were wrapped tightly in the perfectly tailored ancient trousers the angel loved so much, how they were utterly perfect thighs.  
Aziraphale giggled at the ticklish squeeze of the willowy hands exploring his form, causing dimples to appear in his cheeks. Crowley smiled and continued to run his hands up the angelic body before him.  
The angel smiled softly as the demon's gentle caress went up from his thighs to his wide belly, starting together at the middle and working each hand to each side, gently going back and forth along the heavily padded middle, each hand tracing each curve and roll lovingly. Crowley's hands slipped under the edges of Aziraphale's coat and he ran his hands up to the Angel's shoulders and slipped the coat down off of the shoulders of the angel, down his thick arms, past his plump hands, and finally off and left it hang on the back of the chair the angel was sitting in. He ran his hands back up from the Angel's soft fingertips to his plump shoulders, down his soft chest, and back to his thick belly.  
Crowley grinned in anticipation, soon he would get to touch heavenly flesh, adorned with gold and dimples and just utterly beautiful softness. He continued to run his hands along the Angel's thick and soft middle, enjoying the derobing process, and anticipating the sweet cuddles that would come after.  
Aziraphale grinned, closing his eyes, revelling in the demons touch, he felt zings going through him and the demon hadnt even gotten all his layers off yet. Crowley handled him as if he were a priceless treasure, something to be cherished. Ever since they were able to be free he took every opportunity to show Aziraphale how much he has always adored him, and Aziraphale tried to convey how much he utterly treasured Crowley as well.  
Crowley repeated the process of rubbing his hands width wise along the Angel's round tummy, and then reached his hands up over the curve of his belly and to his chest, and began unbuttoning the ancient vest the angel wore, another layer keeping him from the most perfect being's flesh he wished to worship. He carefully used his nimble fingers to undo each button of the vest, barely having to twist to get them undone. Once they were all unbuttoned he slipped his hands under the edges of the vest and once again slowly dragged his hands up the Angel's widened tummy, up his chest, and slipped the vest off the Angel's shoulders letting it lie on top of the coat.  
Crowley gave Aziraphale a wicked grin, "only one more layer angel." He murmured letting his hands roam south slowly from the Angel's shoulders and over the illustrious soft arcs of his chest and belly.  
Crowley started at the top buttons of Aziraphale's long blue button up shirt, his hands shaking slightly with anticipation began to unbutton the shirt, button by button.  
Crowley felt his breath catch at the first glimpse of bare flesh exposed just below the Angel's neck. He traced the newly exposed skin gently with his fingertips, the skin velvety soft.  
"Getting distracted dear?" Aziraphale asked him with a little purr in his voice.  
" M'not, jus want to appreciate all of you. Didnt want to neglect a bit." Crowley said fixing his amber gaze onto Aziraphale's blue one.  
Aziraphale nodded and let Crowley continue.  
Crowley's lithe fingers continued to unbutton Aziraphale's shirt, trembling hands slowing in their tremors. His heart began beating even faster than it had been a second sooner, his stomach turning in a sweet vice of tenderness.  
Finally reaching the last button Crowley edged his hands under the shirt's edges, and gently and ran his hands up the newly exposed flesh at Aziraphale's tummy, running his hands up his chest and slipping the shirt over the Angel's thick shoulders and down his arms, letting the shirt rest where the rest of the ensemble hang on the chair.  
Crowley sat for a moment and just stared at Aziraphale as he sat shirtless in the kitchen chair, and just marvelled at him. At how bloody beautiful the angel was, and how amazingly lucky he was to be here with him.  
Crowley's big amber eyes looked over every inch of Aziraphale, his pupils slitting into thin lines, the yellows absorbing all of the whites of his eyes, desire filling his gaze, a pink blush spreading in his cheeks and creeping down his neck slightly.  
Crowley hungrily and lovingly gazed at the angel, his lips and hands itching to adorn the angel with kisses and touches full of love, but he wanted to take it all in visually first.  
How the Angel's broad shoulders blossomed into thick soft upper arms, how his arms spread exquisitely outwards as they rested against the extra flesh of his upper torso, curving onto themselves creating a delicate drape of extra skin, a sweet deep indentation creating a double roll effect of soft and tender skin.  
Down further to the Angel's forearms, they were thick with power and plushness, Crowley's own arms were wrapped in sinewy muscle, all sleek slender sharp, against Aziraphale's soft solid muscles, tangled together, mixing together, caressing together. Crowley's touch kept going, down further along the Angel's arms, down to his plump dimpled hands, soft touches from his chubby fingers finishing off the perfection of the Angel's arms. Crowley couldn't resist and reached for Aziraphale's hands, holding each in his own drastically contrastingly thin hands, he brought them to his lips and kissed them from pudgy fingertips halfway to his cute chubby dimpled elbows.  
Aziraphale's blush deepened and a slightly embarrassed smile played across his face. Crowley smiled as he gave the Angel's plump fingertips another kiss before leaning back and letting the Angel's hand fall back to his lap, and he leans back so he could further visually appreciate his angel.  
The Angel's chest was so very plush, just padded with extra softness that made the touch between Crowley's bony fingers and his lavish breastbone pure bliss. Crowley ran his hands down the Angel's chest from his shoulders down, slowly, achingly slowly, appreciating every little inch of the angel that he could touch his hands to.  
Letting his wispy hands trail down, towards the top of the Angel's large tummy, where it arced beautifully away from his chest.  
Crowley beamed to himself as he gazed at Aziraphale's tummy. Dear Someone how he loved this perfect part of the angel, so pretty and cushiony, a perfect pillow for Crowley's head when they felt so inclined.  
The way the angel was sitting his tummy looked impossibly softer than it already was, the chair making his tummy roll at the sides, perfectly swooping curves along the Angel's sides. Crowley traced them with his fingertips. Feeling how decadently silky and supple every inch of those corpulent rolls were. He gazed up at Aziraphale lovingly, smile beaming with so much of a glow Aziraphale almost had to look away.  
Aziraphale raised a hand and cupped Crowley's cheek, grazing his thumb along the side of his delicate face and smiled back.  
Crowley returned his gaze to the Angel's perfect rotund belly. His hands trembling slightly as he gently placed his hands back onto the curve of the Angel's perfect thickness.  
"Angel," Crowley said in a voice barely above a whisper, his hands resting on each side of Aziraphale's larger middle, holding him like he was treasure, the golden stretch marks adorning his widened arcs and curves confirming that thought.  
"I love you like this." Crowley said gently caressing the curve of the Angel's belly, The gentle downward slope of extra flesh, the soft roll of fat there, he loved it all.  
Aziraphale smiled softly, the look in his eyes looked familiar, and he started to speak when Crowley cut him off.  
"And I know what that wanker Gabriel said to you about it, told you to lose the gut, but he's a bloody wanker so you shouldn't listen to him. Lucky I wasnt there to tell him to sod off." Crowley growled as his hands sliding tenderly along the lower roll of pudge along the Angel's tummy.  
"Dont ever lose this." Crowley murmured his hand trailing upwards on Aziraphale's chubby belly.  
"This adds to your magnificence Angel. Makes you even more glorious to behold." Crowley said giving the soft belly a sweet squeeze of affection and leaning his head forward resting his face there, turning his face to the side and looking up at the angel as he used his belly as a pillow.  
"Best place in the house to rest my head, pillows made from heavenly flesh, the softest most beautiful material in this world." Crowley murmured smiling into the Angel's tummy as he felt the angel weaving his pudgy fingers through his hair.  
Aziraphale smiled feeling Crowley purr with pleasure against his fattened stomach as he played with his auburn locks.  
Oh how he adored Crowley, in every way, from his fiery hair to his obsession with watching 'The Golden Girls'. Every idiosyncrasy, every habit, every thing, he loved his friend more than he felt he could ever love anything created.  
"I love you so much my dearest." Aziraphale murmured gently to Crowley running his fingers from his silky hair to the nape of his neck and rubbing there gently.  
Crowley smiled and nuzzled his face into Aziraphale's belly and giving it a gentle kiss.  
Aziraphale glowed, feeling the love radiating from every inch of Crowley, he noted that he felt wetness on his stomach.  
"Crowley?" He asked gently.  
Crowley looked up at the angel with tears in his eyes.  
"Oh dearest, what's wrong?" Aziraphale asked quickly dropping off the chair and onto his knees in front of Crowley.  
"I'm just so damn happy angel." Crowkey said with a little smile not bothering to wipe his tears away.  
"You are?" Aziraphale asked sighing with a bit of relief.  
"Oh yes angel, we are finally, on our own, together, where I can treasure you freely and not worry about whose watching." Crowley said reaching up and holding both sides of Aziraphale's face in his hands, feeling every curve of softness to the Angel's face, he ran his thumbs under Aziraphale's eyes, and Aziraphale realized he was crying too, joyous tears.  
He wrapped gently wrapped his large thick arms around Crowley and held him closely, fiercely, Crowley sank in the plushness of the Angel's embrace and buried his face in the Angel's neck.  
"I could just do this all day. Sit with you, be held by you, feel every inch of you pressed against me, sink into you..." Crowley murmured into Aziraphale's neck nuzzling deeper into his soft plush skin.  
"Well my dear let's go to bed and just do that. Hold each other until we get tired of that?" Aziraphale asked.  
"I'll never be tired of that angel. " Crowley said softly with a sigh.  
"Neither will I my dearest." Aziraphale said nuzzling his face into Crowley's hair.  
"Neither will I."

**Author's Note:**

> Spite fic for @ineffablefool's #ineffablyfueledbyspite tag on tumblr.  
> (If you havent read his work DO IT, it's the BEST work and you WON'T regret it!)  
> I'm also Depressedstressedlemonzest on tumblr if you wanna look me up there!


End file.
